La princesa fugitiva-parte 1
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Después de la llegada de Cristeen, algo en su pasado esta volviendo, los chicos no saben de que trata,¿que fue del pasado de la chica?, lo sabrán pronto...


**La princesa fugitiva.**

Ya han pasado más de un mes que decidí quedarme en Nueva York. Conseguí un empleo como repartidora de pizzas, claro a los chicos les encanta mi trabajo en especial a Mikey, pero eso es otra historia. Gracias al empleo compre un departamento, no es muy grande pero es cómodo; pueden pensar que mi vida es tranquila, pero a veces es muy emocionante.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo Cris quien esquivaba los rayos del kraang.

-¡Booyakasha¡- gritaba Mikey- Tomen eso malvados kraangs.

-Deja de hablar Mikey y mejor golpea así- dijo Raphael mientras le daba un puñetazo al kraang.

-Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que encontrar una salida- dijo Leo.

-Miren ahí- señalo Donnie.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente corrieron al conducto que señalo Donnie, los chicos se metieron de golpe esto hizo que se atascaran.

-Chicos no empujeeeeee…- grito la chica mientras caía por el conducto.

-¡Cris!- grito Leo que intento agarrarla pero ya fue tarde.

-Rápido chicos tenemos que ver si Cris esta bieeee…

-¡Leo!- grito Raph quien alcanzo a tomarlo por el brazo y los dos hermanos se fueron por aquel conducto.

-¡Que divertido!, vamos Donnie- dijo Mikey y tomo del brazo de su hermano.

-Espera Mikeeee…

Después de unos segundos de bajar por aquel conducto estrecho los chicos cayeron en un depósito de basura.

-Vamos hay que hacerlo de nuevo- dijo el menor.

-No seas tonto Mikey-

-¿Qué tal mañana?-

-¡NO!- contestaron todos como si fuera un coro.

-Okay- dijo un tanto desanimado.

-Vaya eso estuvo cerca- dijo la chica.

-Ni que lo digas casi nos pulverizan ahí- contesto Raph mientras se quitaba una basura de encima.

-¿Qué tal si lo celebramos con una pizza?

-¡SI!- gritaron entusiasmados.

-Bien, voy por ellas y los veo en las alcantarillas ¿les parece?- comento la chica.

Los chicos aceptaron y se marcharon, Cris volvió a su departamento para cambiarse, no quería ir vestida como ninja.

Seria raro, bueno lo raro ya es normal para mi

Saco una camiseta de color azul marino con el logotipo de"I love New York" y la combino con unos shorts gastados, Son mis favoritospensó; también unas zapatillas color morado.

Ya estoy lista, solo algo más.

Tomo una liga y se hizo una coleta, Listo, tomo dinero y una gorra para cubrir sus orejas y salió. Después de unos minutos llego a la pizzería, pidió dos pizzas grandes y salió de la tienda, miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera al entrar a la alcantarilla.

No hay nadie, bien, tomo la tapa metálica y bajo, mientras bajaba escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Señor kohaku, no la hemos encontrado en ningún lugar- dijo un guardia.

-Está bien descansaremos y seguiremos, ¿está bien?-

-Si señor- respondió el guardia.

Luego las voces desaparecieron y la chica estaba atónita, sin poder moverse tardo en reaccionar unos segundos.

Kohaku

Está buscándome

Rápidamente bajo y se dirigió donde se encontraban los chicos, al cabo de unos minutos llego a su destino.

-¡Chicos, chicos¡- grito un poco agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes Cris?- pregunto Leo.

*suspiro* solo vi una rata o algo parecido, fue solo un susto pequeño, ah me altere mucho lo siento Leo no es nada-; -Ten Mikey- dijo mientras le entregaba las pizzas.

-¡Wow!, gracias Cris-

-No te creo- dijo el chico de rojo.

La chica lo miro.

-No creo que por una rata te asustes de la nada, vamos estas más acostumbrada a cosas raras que normales, ¿no crees?

-Creo que tienes razón Raph, bien les contare toda la verdad, mi verdadera identidad- hizo una pausa.

-Hace muchos años, bueno cuando era más pequeña vivía con mis padre en Japón, exactamente en Wuhan, recuerdo ese lugar antes era muy pacifico ya saben con sus grandes extensiones de campos y sus ganados. Mi padre era maestro de jiujitsu, tenía un gran dojo fue ahí donde me entreno, quería que fuera una gran kunoichi, pero al principio era muy difícil ustedes ya sabrán, ahora que lo recuerdo- hizo otra pausa-

Sus recuerdos parecían balas que se atravesaban su mente, entonces se dio cuenta.

-¡Claro! Mi padre conocía a otro maestro y ese era..

-Yo- dijo Splinter acercándose a los chicos.

-¿¡Maestro Splinter?!- dijeron los chicos

-Sabía que te había visto antes Cristeen, tú eras la hija de Hiroto kazuya, un viejo y gran amigo mío.

-Wow esto se pone interesante- dijo Mikey.

-Maestro pensé que usted había muerto tras el incendio en su hogar-

-Destructor me quito a mi esposa y mi hija, pero al parecer no a mi alumna.

La chica sonrió.

-¿¡Alumna?!- gritaron de nuevo los chicos.

-¿O sea que usted también entreno a Cris?, pero su padre.- dijo Donnie.

-Mi padre murió al parecer Destructor nos atacó una noche, todos murieron, menos yo.., pero es maestro Splinter me acogió como su alumna, me enseño todo a igual que ustedes chicos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo Maestro?- pregunto Leo.

-Nunca pensé que mis alumnos se toparan con ella.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Donnie.

-Bien Cristeen, ¿Qué más paso?- dijo Raph.

-Después del accidente, el incendio en el hogar de mi Maestro vague por las calles de Wuhan, hacia cualquier trabajo para conseguir dinero, desde pastorear ovejas hasta trabajar en fábricas, muchas veces caía rendida hasta que un me canse y renuncie a todo, me puse a robar pero muchas veces caía en manos de los guardias del palacio. Un día llegue como cualquier otro día, solo que ese día fue especial..

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
